The Goliath
|first = |voice = }} Hannibal Kane, otherwise known as Goliath birdeater or Spider Archer, is a recurring opponent/antagonist of the anti-hero organization known as The Exiles. Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers Mutate Physiology: Hannibal participated in Project: M.U.T.A.T.E. as a willing participant to modify and enhance his DNA which gave him multiple powers. *'Superhuman Strength': Goliath possesses Superhuman strength, able to cause harm to a small group of humans with relative ease. His blows can even cause super powered individuals certain levels of discomfort. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. His strength allows him to lift in excess of 2 tons but his peak has been defined at 3 tons. While he is ultimately able to lift 3 tons, that does however, cause certain injury to his own body. *'Superhuman Speed': Goliath is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than that of even the finest human athlete. The upper limit of his speed is around 55 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Durability': The experiment also fortified all of Hannibal's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Goliath can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Superhuman Stamina': Goliath's enhanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *'Superhuman Agility': Goliath's agility and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Goliath's reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Retarded Aging': The experiment has also extended his lifespan by dramatically slowing his natural aging process. Abilities * Expert Archer: Goliath is a very skilled archer and carries his customized recurve bow which is rather oddly shaped but is quite useful in close quarters combat. He also carries a small cross bow with him at all times for emergency. He is shown to be proficient with longbows, recurves as well as crossbows. * Comfortable with Fire Arms: Goliath is skilled in the use of firearms. * Military Training/Protocol: As an ex-soldier, he is well-versed in intelligence gathering, decoding ciphers and other coded messages, infiltration, and espionage. He is well-trained in the armed forces disciplines and has served in Iraq for an year. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: He is a skilled fighter, having developed his skills during his time as a soldier. Even before getting his powers, he was skilled enough to match his mentor during a sparring session and defeated two of his fellow Army colleagues during a training session. Trivia * His powers are loosely based on Spiderman's powers. * At one point he called himself, "Goliath Birdeater" which is actually one of the largest spider's in the world. Category:Villian Category:Member of Spectre's Rogue Gallery